Mobile communications are in continuous evolution and are already at the doorstep of its fifth incarnation—5G. 5G networks may support new features and stringent performance requirements. As new technologies related to 5G continue to emerge, challenges arise in determining how to support a wide variety of 5G usage cases in areas of such as Enhanced Mobile Broadband (eMBB), Massive Machine Type Communications (mMTC) and Ultra Reliable and Low latency Communications (URLLC).